


Неудачная миссия

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Исполнение на заявку:2.41 Хэнк/Коннор. Ампути фетиш. Коннор по какой-то причине, неудачное задание например, остаётся без ног ниже колена. Пока ждут сменные детали из Киберлайф, занимаются сексом.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 7





	Неудачная миссия

**Author's Note:**

> Не знаю, надо ли в предупреждениях ставить гуро, потому что никакого кровопролития по сути не происходит) Но, если что, все в описании, все предупреждены!

Хэнк не думал, что так закончится, Коннор не просчитал подобный вариант, Джефф не подумал, что поездочка к нелегальным торговцам запчастями может быть опасна. Кто ж знал, что кретины, мастрячащие запчасти на коленке для девиантов-нелегалов, так и не прошедших гос. регистрацию додумаются еще и попытаться собрать бомбу, если это была она, а не какой-то дебильный неудачный эксперимент. Если бы лаба просто была заминирована на проникновение, Коннор бы заметил. Коннор вообще был осторожен, теперь, когда он больше не кошка с девятью жизнями. К тому же, у Хэнка-то всегда был повышенный уровень сложности и всего одна жизнь. Но никаких признаков минирования Коннор не увидел. Сраная бомба рванула потому, что ее собирали криворукие и тупые дилетанты.  
Когда громыхнуло Хэнк успел только подумать «бля!», это была единственная условно-связная мысль, на которую он оказался способен до того, как здание превратилось в огромный костер. Ошметки бетона, железа и еще хер знает чего брызнули во все стороны, в лицо словно дыхнул дракон, и Хэнк почувствовал толчок. Он тогда еще не понял, что произошло и казалось, что его отбросило взрывом, пока он не прокашлялся, не продрал глаза и не начал хрипло звать Коннора, игнорируя ссадины и боль в ушибленном локте.  
Хэнка накрыло сначала облегчение, когда отозвался знакомый голос, крикнувший «Хэнк, я в порядке!», а потом, даже не страх, какая-то метафорическая тошнота, когда увидел, что андроидское «в порядке» сильно отличается от человеческого. Тогда-то общая картина и сложилась, стоило ему видеть Коннора, в грязи, гари, крошке и брызгах тириума, с придавленными упавшей бетонной плитой ногами. Коннор опирался на локти, пытаясь приподняться, и со щеки у него осколки стесали не только скин, но и оставили неглубокую, но все же борозду на белом пластике, так, что ссадина не затягивалась привычной кожей. И при этом этот идиот пытался улыбнуться. После того, как оттолкнул Хэнка от взрыва.  
\- Все в порядке, Хэнк. Вам не нужно подходить. Слишком опасно.  
«В порядке» Коннора было просто на другом краю Земли от «в порядке» Хэнка. Поэтому Хэнк его и не послушал, пробравшись сквозь ненадежные балки, проклиная сраный Форт Баярд, в который превратилась заброшка.  
Коннор улыбался, и это выглядело пиздец как жутко.  
\- Уходите, Хэнк. Я вызвал пожарных и подкрепление, пожар распространяется не слишком быстро, вероятность того, что пожарные вытащат меня…  
\- Мне насрать! – Хэнк попытался приподнять плиту. Тухлое дело, он ее и на сантиметр не сдвинет.  
\- Хэнк, вам нужно срочно уходить, скоро тут все заполнится дымом, я не нуждаюсь в кислороде так, как вы…  
\- Коннор, черт тебя дери, заткнись на секунду! Я думаю, как тебя вытащить!  
\- Я позаботился об этом, когда вызывал пожарных. Все в порядке, Хэнк. Уходите.  
Хэнк заметил, что руки не трясутся. Надо же, хоть сейчас не подводят.  
\- Я уйду только с тобой. Не думай, блять, что я тебя здесь брошу.  
Коннор мигнул ему желтым с виска и посмотрел в лицо. Видимо считал все правильно, потому что поверил. Коннор сказал:  
\- Хорошо. Мне нужна помощь, Хэнк.  
Хэнк закашлялся, потому что дыма становилось многовато, и кивнул.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя есть план, гений. Говори, что делать.  
Коннор все-таки привстал, и Хэнк поддержал его под спину, пока он отрывал и так изрезанные осколками джинсы на ногах, и посмотрел на свои колени, которые почти сразу побелели.  
\- Простите, Хэнк, это может выглядеть странно.  
\- Странно выглядит, когда ты еду Сумо пробуешь перед тем, как ему отдать, а сейчас меня ничего не шокирует.  
Коннор кивнул и что-то сдвинул в собственном колене. Белый пластик разъединился сначала на одной, потом на второй ноге, и Хэнк, поняв все правильно, подхватил Коннора под руки, волоча его по бетонному полу и очень надеясь, что Коннор ему не врал – про то, что андроиды не испытывают боли. Коннор оказался чуть тяжелее человека его комплекции, но не настолько, чтобы Хэнк не дотащил его до выхода. Дым заполнил коридор, Хэнк кашлял, но волок Коннора дальше.  
Уже потом, когда Хэнк прислонил Коннора спиной к стенке другой заброшки и тяжело опустился рядом, он пожалел, что не прихватил с собой фляжку и спросил у Коннора:  
\- Пожарные же не успели бы приехать. Их все еще нет, а тот коридор уже вовсю горит.  
Диода не было видно, но Коннор кивнул.  
\- Нет. Но оставаться было рискованно.  
Хэнк провел рукой по лицу и зашипел. Его знатно оцарапало и на ладони осталась кровь.  
\- А если бы я ушел? Какой был план?  
Коннор сделал какой-то жест, словно хотел поправить галстук, но забыл, что теперь не все время ходит в рубашках с галстуком, и сейчас на нем привычной удавки нет. Сбой программы. Коннор по-человечески нервничал.  
\- Я бы сделал то же самое.  
\- И остался бы без ног?  
\- Я бы полз. Вероятность составляла…  
\- Мне насрать. Ты идиот.  
Коннор неловко привалился боком к Хэнку, и Хэнк обнял его одной рукой, позволяя пристроить голову себе на плечо. Они оба уже слышали сирены, через несколько минут все, кого успел вызывать Коннор, будут тут.  
\- Спасибо, Хэнк.  
\- Заткнись.  
Коннор улыбнулся, а Хэнк подумал, что Коннору не стоило слишком много общаться с суицидником. То, что так и не довел до конца Хэнк, судя по всему, решил осуществить Коннор, правда, в своей специфической манере  
Звук сирен был все ближе и Хэнк прикрыл глаза.  
Сраный тяжелый день.  
***  
Хэнк орал на Джеффа, Джефф орал на Хэнка. Все, в общем-то, было привычно, кроме того, что Коннор сидел дома, а Хэнк (которому вообще-то тоже дали три дня больничного, о чем не уставал напоминать Фаулер) орал на непосредственное начальство. Потом выдохся. Когда он уходил из дома, Коннор улыбался ему и говорил, что все в порядке. Лежа на диване и помаргивая на телевизор, переключая каналы. На нем лежал Сумо, и не похоже было, чтобы Коннор испытывал по этому поводу какие-либо затруднения, он чесал Сумо за ухом и успокаивал Хэнка.  
Вот только у Коннора все еще не было ног ниже колена. Джефф вздохнул и повторил спокойней.  
\- Я ничего не могу сделать. Ты же знаешь, на твоего парня у Киберлайф зуб. У них госконтракт и запчасти они ему, конечно, подгонят, но не раньше, чем через пару дней.  
\- Джефф, он же на задании был. Он мне жизнь спас. Сколько они стоят? Я заплачу.  
Джефф устало потер переносицу.  
\- Во-первых, нет смысла, тебя Киберлайф любит так же, как его, и твой заказ придет еще медленнее, чем официальный запрос полиции Детройта, а во-вторых, я этот запрос уже оформил. Все понимают, что он пострадал на задании. Просто подожди техника, и будет твой Коннор как новенький.  
Хэнку ничего не оставалось, как ждать, а еще вернуться домой, на свой законный больничный.  
Коннор встретил его там же – на диване, как будто он мог с него куда-то деться. Сумо дремал теперь не на нем, а на полу, достаточно близко, чтобы Коннор мог протянуть руку и потрепать пса по голове. Хэнк вроде умом и понимал, что ничего критичного не случилось, и Коннор – не человек, его починят, но сердце все равно кольнуло от вида Коннора в домашней футболке и домашних шортах, кончающихся совсем чуть-чуть выше ног. Потому что ноги обрывались у колен.  
Коннор при Хэнке использовал какую-то херню в упаковке, как зубная паста, и замазал ссадину на щеке, внимательно смотря в зеркало, так что херня отвердела через пару минут и Коннор смог прикрыть все лицо скином, при Хэнке же выхлебал целый пакет тириума, и при Хэнке, как только ему помогли приехавшие техники (теперь такая же «скорая», но для андроидов») нарастил скин на стыках коленных суставов. Вроде как для эстетики. Но выглядело это как очень аккуратная ампутация. Хэнка в дрожь бросало и вызывало ассоциации с больными снафф-видео или лекциями в академии.  
Они провалялись на диване целый день, и Хэнк, пользуясь беспомощностью Коннора, забил готовить еду и заказал привозную гадость. Все вроде было нормально, пока, когда вечером Хэнк уже пристегнул поводок к ошейнику Сумо, он не поймал взгляд Коннора. Коннору явно хотелось пойти с ними на прогулку, но он не мог. Хэнк поклялся себе, что как только Коннор буквально встанет на ноги, они отыщут всех уродов из этой шайки и пересажают их. Всех до единого.  
Когда наступил вечер, Коннор спросил нейтральным и спокойным тоном:  
\- Мне остаться тут?  
Хэнк даже вначале не понял, что Коннор имеет в виду. Если ему не интересно валяться рядом с Хэнком всю ночь, то, конечно, пусть остается у телевизора. Хотя обычно, когда они ложились, Коннор либо тихо сидел с планшетом, либо что-то искал в сети, прикрыв глаза, либо уходил в «спящий режим» – весьма реалистичную имитацию сна, если не знать, что в назначенное время Коннор откроет глаза по внутреннему будильнику отвратительно бодрый, без следа сонливости.  
Только через несколько секунд Хэнк понял, что Коннор спрашивает разрешения на то, чтобы оказаться в его постели.  
\- А ты хочешь?  
\- Если вам так будет эмоционально комфортней.  
Хэнк вздохнул и нагнулся, поднимая Коннора на руки.  
\- Хватайся.  
Прохладные руки обняли Хэнка за шею. Коннор пусть и не пушинка, но пройти с ним на руках несколько метров Хэнк мог спокойно, а обретя под спиной более-менее твердую опору в виде кровати, Коннор не выпустил Хэнка, а притянул его ближе, робко целуя в угол рта. Как будто боялся, что в таком, неполноценном, виде станет Хэнку противен.  
Дебильный андроид.  
Коннор, когда все было нормально, был сильнее, чем казался. Был ловким. Легко и без «зависания» переходил в «боевой режим», когда Хэнку оставалось лишь присвистнуть, потому что иногда он забывал, что Коннор создан, чтобы врать, манипулировать и убивать. Киберлайф отлично постарались, Коннор внешне и по голосу был – сама невинность. По способу мышления – между героем комиксов и профессиональным киллером. И Хэнк не мог не чувствовать восхищения, когда доводилось видеть, как Коннор дерется или стреляет. При том, что иметь оружие Коннору было запрещено, как и любому андроиду, обращался он с ним виртуозно. Хэнк прекрасно знал, на что Коннор способен. И сейчас он испытывал жуткий диссонанс от того, как Коннор опирался руками на кровать, удерживая равновесие. От беспомощности и неловкости, не нарочитой, чтобы прикрыть, что андроиды лучше во всем, а реальной, потому что Коннор не удержавшись, обнял Хэнка обеими руками и повис на его шее всем телом. Хэнк поцеловал его, потому что ему плевать.  
Это было сложно принять поначалу. Хэнк втирал Коннору про то, что он старый, что по сравнению с Коннором его тело оставляет желать сильно лучшего, и Коннору стоит найти кого-то другого… Коннор был упорен в своей цели доказать Хэнку, что ему плевать. И Хэнк не понимал, почему Коннор думает, что произошедшее должно как-то поменять отношение Хэнка. Поэтому он поцеловал Коннора в ответ.  
Хэнка повело просто от того, что он поддерживал Коннора под спину. Это дико, и Хэнк подумал о том, что открывать в себе новые извращенные кинки спустя полвека жизни – слишком для него. Особенно, когда Коннор разжал руки. Хэнк не дал ему упасть на кровать, опустил, и Коннор улыбнулся. Вскинул руку, притянул Хэнка к себе, поцеловал, и Хэнк, забывшись, привычно повел рукой по чужому бедру, пока не нащупал пустоту.  
Это подействовало как американские горки – встряхнуло чем-то похожим на ужас, и вместе с тем, как адреналином, укололо в сердце. Стащить с Коннора свободные домашние шорты теперь оказывается быстрее. В два раза.  
Хэнк не знал, почему поймал Коннора за руки и прижал запястья к кровати, не знал, почему Коннор в ответ на это улыбнулся, не знал, почему у него дикий стояк от всей этой ситуации, но знал, что Коннор, если бы захотел, вырвался бы легко. Но он не вырывается. Вздернул подбородок вверх, и Хэнк поцеловал его снова. Долго. Коннор обожал целоваться, а Хэнк отчаялся пытаться понять почему. Хэнк сказал бы, что поцелуй вышел «грязным», но с Коннором не прокатывает, Коннор не умеет быть «грязным», его слюна – безопасный растворитель, не имеет вкуса, его модель не вырабатывает никакого заменителя спермы, Коннор не нуждается ни в какой подготовке – он всегда чист… До того, как его касается Хэнк. Хэнк выпустил его руки, и Коннор сжал простыни в кулаках, запрокидывая голову, когда Хэнк приподнял его за бедра. Улыбнулся и мигнул на Хэнка желтым сигналом диода. А Хэнк почувствовал себя конченным извращенцем.  
Коннору нечем было упереться в кровать и его протаскивало спиной по простыне с каждым движением все дальше и дальше, что еще немного – и он начал бы биться головой о спинку кровати. До этого не дошло, потому что Коннор снова обнял Хэнка, вцепился ему в плечи, удержался – и Хэнк удержал его, прикусив себе губу, чтобы не говорить идиотские вещи, за которые потом, когда схлынет возбуждение, будет стыдно – о том, что он больше никогда не позволит ничему плохому случиться с Коннором, о том, что все будет хорошо, о том, что он позаботится о Конноре – и прочая романтичная чушь. Коннор обжег перегретым дыханием Хэнку шею, и Хэнк знал, что это означает. Что диод на виске горит красным, и система охлаждения пашет на полную катушку. Коннор прижался губами к шее Хэнка, и это Хэнк тоже мог расшифровать – Коннор считывал его пульс, температуру и что-там-еще… Коннор провел влажным языком по его шее, и Хэнк не знал, много ли информации он может вытащить из анализа его пота. Да и не хотел знать. Коннор держался за Хэнка крепко, словно висел над пропастью и не хотел сорваться вниз, и Хэнку это ударило в голову – сладко и стыдно от осознания этого жеста. Когда внизу живота свернулось сладкое предвкушение, он поднял Коннора, придерживая за спину, и Коннор вцепился ему в плечи, чтобы не упасть, потому что не мог балансировать, сидя на его члене, не имея ног. И от этого Хэнка затрясло.  
Потом Коннор, хотя Хэнк ему ничего и не скажет, как бы невзначай упомянет что, возможно, Хэнку хочется больше выразить свою заботу, а Коннор не вполне приспособлен чтобы эту заботу принимать, так как мало в чем нуждается. Хэнк пошлет его нахуй, сообщив что основная функция Коннора- детектив, а не психотерапевт, но будет благодарен.  
Когда Хэнк кончил, Коннор снова прижался губами к его шее, почти вылизывая бьющийся пульс, впитывая, как заполошно бьется человеческое сердце, и оставляя весьма провокационный след, но Хэнку было все равно. Хэнк плавал в дурном мареве, прижимая к себе Коннора, потому что не мог пошевелиться, без опаски его уронить. Поэтому прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Хэнк осторожно опустил Коннора на кровать.  
Коннор довольно улыбнулся, и когда Хэнк упал рядом, неловко подполз ближе, положил голову на плечо, руку – на грудь. Хэнк обнял его одной рукой, прижимая крепче. Коннор не шевелился, но Хэнк чувствовал, как подрагивают пальцы у него на груди – у Коннора случались такие мелкие сбои, когда его накрывал «отходняк», Хэнк не вникал. Хэнк вообще только в самом начале расспрашивал Коннора для чего тому пробираться в постель к старому алкашу – выслушал в ответ длинную лекцию об ошибках, сбоях, системной перезагрузке, и оказался безоружен против признания «я хочу быть с вами, лейтенант». Тогда он еще сбивался на лейтенанта. С тех пор Хэнк вопросов не задавал, предпочитая следить за реакцией. И сейчас, похоже, все было правильно. Хэнк вздохнул. Надо было встать, доплестись до ванны. Донести туда и Коннора – потому что его грязным делал Хэнк. Но было лень.  
\- Джефф сказал, Киберлайф пришлет твои запчасти через пару дней. Быстрее никак. Потерпишь?  
Хэнк почувствовал кожей, что Коннор улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, Хэнк. Не нужно волноваться. Правда.  
Хэнк прикрыл глаза. Все в порядке? Ну и славно, раз так. Андроиды, в конце концов, и правда гораздо лучше людей, их можно починить. А значит страх потерять все-таки чуть меньше. А на данный момент жизни, Хэнка это более чем устраивало.


End file.
